swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Nihalok
Nihalok was a formidable Force-sensitive male Togruta from the planet Shili, member of the Fallen Empire and leader of the Eternal Assassins, serving the Fallen Emperor Sycthian during his galactic reign in 21 ABY. After being recruiting into the Fallen Empire by the forces of Zakuul, Nihalok joined the Eternal Assassins sub-organization and quickly rose up the ranks, becoming their leader. In one of his missions, he was tasked by Sycthian to steal the Dark-Arm Forcesaber from Kranak and Nullhiles, but ultimately failed. Following Sycthian's defeat at the hands of the Galactic Resistance, Nihalok led a militant group of the Fallen Empire's remaining remnants on Utapau, hiring a bodyguard escort Iseno Vizine, but was stopped by the Resistance and was apprehended once more. Nihalok was imprisoned on the New Republic planet Cato Nemodia, sentenced to life in incarceration. Two years later, in 23 ABY, the former Eternal Assassin was confronted by a group of True Sith, leading the pact was Darth Shayara. The Sith freed Nihalok, but the latter discovered he was sentenced to death by Darth Imperius. After a brief fight, Nihalok was severely injured after the prison was destroyed and ultimately died because of his mortal wounds. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Nihalok, a Togruta, was born on the planet Shili in 7 BBY, and was trained from birth to become a fearsome and powerful warrior. When he was 18 years old, Nihalok's village was discreetly invaded by the Fallen Empire and was pillaged by a squadron of Eternal Knights. The Knights kidnapped Nihalok, among other strong Togruta, and conscripted them into their ranks, forcefully indoctrinating them to obey the Fallen Emperor Sycthian, who claimed he will return in a few decades to come. As Nihalok grew older, he joined the Eternal Assassins, a group of vicious but elusive enforcers who were tasked with killing the Fallen Empire's most imperative threats without leaving a trace. Nihalok quickly rose up the ranks, becoming their leader. The Eternal Assassins Hunting the Dark-Arm In 21 ABY, a year after the Fallen Emperor Sycthian prevailed in the Eternal Spire Showdown, allowing him to conquer most of the galaxy, he began his quest to obtain the legendary Forcesabers. He sent Nihalok to the Galactic Resistance's headquarters, Rhen Var. There, the Nebula wielder Nullhiles trained the Sith Lord and former Callous Order member Kranak on how to use his Dark-Arm Forcesaber. Unfortunately for them, they were ambushed by Nihalok. The Eternal Assassin dueled the two and continued maintaining an advantage, rifting them to Dathomir during their duel, where Sycthian himself arrived and used the Bloodsaber to prove his superiority to Null and Kranak, injuring Null in the process. While Sycthian and Nihalok watched over the duo, the two wielders ultimately managed to escaped. The Fallen Empire's Remnants After the defeat of the Fallen Emperor Sycthian at the hands of the Galactic Resistance, with the Eternal Throne overtaken by Nullhiles, the galaxy was finally freed from the Fallen Emperor's tyrannical rule. Days later, the Resistance continues to hunt down remnants of the Fallen Empire led by Nihalok, the former leader of the Eternal Assassin who planned to conquer Utapau, brining a small militia with him and hiring bounty hunter Iseno Vizine to aid his conquest. However, In Utapau's orbit, Alexia Flare appeared and began assaulting the reconstructed fleet of Eternal Warships. On the planet's surface, Jedi Master Kaiden Fey engaged Nihalok's remnants and his bodyguard Iseno. Assisted by Orin Shan, Neal Akem and Null, the group went to war against the Fallen Empire's remains. The group motioned in to apprehend Iseno, eventually succeeding in bringing down the remnants, stopping the invasion and capturing Nihalok. Skirmish on Cato Nemodia Following the events of the Attack on Utapau and the defeat of the other Fallen Empire remnants, Nihalok was brought to Coruscant, which there he was sentenced to life in incarceration by the Galactic Senate. Imprisoned on the New Republic planet Cato Nemodia, Nihalok was the prison's most dangerous inmate. Two years later, in 23 ABY, Nihalok was visited by a group of True Sith, which included Darth Shayara, Jes Umbr, Murphy Reed, Makai-Haran, Le'Kora Kaddedua and Jenna "Black" Flare. Questioning his importance, the group managed to breach the Ysalamiri shield generator protecting Nihalok's cell, and freed him. However, on their way out, Darth Imperius contacted Shayara and ordered the Sith group to kill Nihalok. The Eternal Assassin overheard this and instantly leapt away, Force pushing Shayara aside while Jes tried to shoot him with a blaster pistol. Nihalok lunged out of cover and Force pulled Murphy, initiating a headlock as he was blasted by Kranak's Force lightning. Nihalok got up with Murphy, Force pulling a blaster rifle and threatened to kill the boy. However, Jenna didn't let herself be intimidated as she used her power to decimate the entire compound, injuring and weakening her in the process while the other Sith managed to escape. Death Nihalok was seen laying down on a crater formed by Jenna's explosive attack, severely injured and missing a right arm and a left leg. All he could do was laugh as he was surrounded by Darth Shayara, Kranak and Jes Umbr. He exclaimed how this was all the doing of Darth Imperius, and that anyone who'd dare cross him would share the same fate as Nihalok. Ignoring his statements, the Sith watched as Nihalok took his last breath and died on the muddy ground. Personality Nihalok was a cruel and malicious individual, taking immense pride in his work and career as the leader of the Eternal Assassins, and as a disciple of the Fallen Emperor Sycthian. He showed no remorse against his enemies, notably determined to eliminate both Kranak and Nullhiles during their duel on Rhen Var. He was loyal to the Fallen Empire's cause (going so far as to lead the Fallen Empire remnants himself) until his imprisonment in 21 ABY, resulting in him losing faith in the Fallen Empire and it's ideals. Additionally, Nihalok was not afraid to die, willing to risk his own life to accomplish his objectives. Furthermore, Nihalok is highly sadistic and is willing to even murder children to prevail in combat, notably when he threatened to kill Murphy Reed during his battle against the True Sith on Cato Nemodia. Powers and Abilities Nihalok was a formidable Lightsaber duelist, able to go toe-to-toe with Jedi Master Nullhiles and Sith Lord Kranak at the same time, wielding a crimson cross-guard Lightsaber, mastering Forms Shien and Juyo due to their respective advantages. Nihalok was a master of the Force Cloak ability, able to elude others and infiltrate countless compounds without leaving a single trace. He was also capable of launching Force pushes, throws, pulls, slams and chokes. He is also able to use Force lightning, but his version is rather weak compared to other notable Sith. His is also very agile, due to his immense training as an Eternal Assassin, able to swiftly go from place to another in a matter of moments without draining his own stamina in the process. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Togruta Category:Force-sensitives Category:Assassins Category:Fallen Empire members Category:Deceased